Krexxon
)|species_origin = Krexxak|align = Chaotic Good|weapon = Shockblades Blasters|first_appearance = Champions of Ascerth|latest_appearance = Hour of Reckoning: Part 2|notable = Ethros Yikkal|affiliation = Krexxon Empire Doomuli Independent}} The krexxon are a race of tentacled beings from the Krexxak planet. Most are known for their barbaric behavior and hatred of non-krexxon, though there are independent krexxon who reject their empire’s xenophobic tendencies. Biology The krexxon possess purple skin, and are quite muscular. Their arms are capable of transforming from normal, humanoid arms to more tentacle-like ones, which are capable of strangling anybody in front of them. Their legs, however, are more humanoid. The krexxon are known for their squid-like heads, as they can spew out a poisonous liquid from their mouths. They normally live for 120 years, at most 170. They tend to eat anything they can get their hands on, whether it be the flesh of other living things or more simple food. Culture The krexxon are known for their idea of spreading their influence across the cosmos. To them, living beings can only find true meaning by following a single set of laws and rules, and the krexxon believe that their ideals are the ones that must be followed. The krexxon have a proud warrior culture, with mandatory military service required. Their weapons of choice are shockblades, wrist-mounted swords capable of cutting through nearly anything. In terms of ranged weaponry, they have developed plasma-based blaster technology, though it is usually unwieldly by footsoldiers, who prefer shockblades. Krexxon ships utilize both shockblade technology and blasters to eliminate their enemies. Religion is strictly outlawed in krexxon society, with the krexxon emperor being the only one they should pay tribute to. This mysterious individual comes from a long lineage of emperors and holds absolute power over krexxon society. Should you oppose the emperor and his ideals, the price is death. Krexxon families are usually watched over by a single leader known as the Commandax, who is usually a high-ranking military official. The Commandax holds power over the families, and can demand tribute in the form of their children, which the Commandax would raise as his own personal soldiers. In battle, krexxon soldiers take orders from their Commandax and their lieutenants, unless a higher-ranking commander says otherwise. Genders don't play a significant role in krexxon society, with women expected to work as hard as men. The krexxon don't care about different sexualities either, believing that as long as you take orders, you can do whatever else you can. Technology The krexxon are one of the few races to have unlocked the secrets of Galnite ore. This ore, found on Krexxak as well as many other planets, is known for producing a constant electrical current when connected to a rotating object, such as a planet or a spherical object. The krexxon, noticing this, have developed generators hooked up to this ore, which charge up generators, which, in turn, power things like weapons, ships, and cities. In addition, the krexxon have also mastered the ability to create spherical centrifuge generators with Galnite ore inside, using the momentum of the spinning generator to let out the electrical energy to power a machine. As for the actual technological innovations of the krexxon, they have developed shockblade weaponry, plasma-based blasters, spaceships, military vehicles, and bombs for wartime purposes. Most of their tech is for military purposes, but for civilian and military purposes, hologram technology has been developed, allowing for quick communication across the galaxy. History Zalvosh War The krexxon have had an empire for one-hundred thousand years. During this time, their violent behavior and cunning military tactics have allowed them to conquer countless planets and enslave countless species. Yet, when they encountered the zalvosh, they were intrigued. They had never encountered another spacefaring empire before, and were especially impressed by their technology. However, the zalvosh were incredibly inefficient with their technology, as it was fueled by life energy, an idea that disgusted the krexxon. So, as they had done before, they attacked them. The war against the zalvosh took many years, and saw countless deaths. Yet, the krexxon managed to destroy their empire, before learning of a secret superweapon they had constructed deep in space. Enraged, the krexxon emperor at the time ordered for his forces to claim the weapon for the krexxon empire. The search would take them thousands of years, yet it would also give them time to perfect their own technology. Ascerth Invasion Eventually, thousands of years later, a krexxon commander named Ethros would discover the weapon, only to find that it was encased by a planet known as Ascerth. Upon informing the emperor, he was rewarded with command of the invasion. He summoned the krexxon army to his location, and commenced the invasion. Only by claiming the weapon could the krexxon establish true dominance of the cosmos. Yet, the attack on Ascerth led to a defeat, forcing a withdrawal from the planet. Despite this, two major factions of krexxon remained on the planet. One was led by a general known as Valnar, who sought to settle down and abandon the barbaric past of his people. Another was made up of soldiers who were still on the planet during the retreat, and didn’t know the war was over. They’d be a persistent threat, albeit one that’s easily dealt with. Civil War The Circle of Shadows would eventually plunge the krexxon empire into civil war, in order to secure the empire’s resources. Said war ended with the destruction of Jalgor. Factions The krexxon race is divided into numerous groups and alignments. Krexxon Empire An empire that has existed for millenia, the krexxon empire holds the largest faction of krexxon known to the cosmos. These krexxon are seen as "traditionalists" in a sense, in that they retain the barbaric behavior of conquest and enslavement. Ascerth Krexxon After the invasion of Ascerth ended, two krexxon factions emerged on the planet. The first, and most powerful, of these was a group led by the former krexxon general Valnar. He sought to build a peaceful existence for his people on this new world, casting aside their barbaric behavior of the past. Another faction was made up of krexxon who had no idea that Ethros ordered the retreat, and thus remained committed to fighting a war they thought was still going on. Rather than simply conduct reckless attacks, they decided to bide their time and construct fortifications while conducting the occasional hit-and-run attack. However, they'd be preparing for major plans as this period of preparation went on. Doomuli Krexxon Outside of the Spirituis Galaxy, some krexxon have pledged themselves to Fenrir of the Flame, who in turn is affiliated with the Doomuli. While they aren't strictly Doomuli members, these krexxon serve the faction nonetheless. Independent Krexxon Some krexxon refuse to pledge allegiance to a specific faction, and simply wander the universe in search of pursuing their own goals. Some find themselves within the worlds of the Zaxinian Lifts, while others fight in the Zalvar Sector for various purposes, whether it be for fame, fortune, or self-purpose. Trivia * Krexxon families are typically quite large, consisting of five to seven children. Proud parents often give their children to their Commandax to be raised as their personal soldiers. * The krexxon resemble the n'raqi from Blizzard Entertaiment's Warcraft series, and also bear resemblence to the protoss of Starcraft in terms of their technology. ** By extension, they are also inspired by the being known as Cthulhu. Category:Ghostrealmverse